


What You Never Wanted To Be

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, POV Second Person, implied/referenced canon character death, implied/referenced james/maria and james/mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: "I am the dancer, the seductress, the sinner."  Done for the femslashficlets Janelle Monae lyrics prompt table for the prompt "Am I a sinner with my skirt on the ground?"





	What You Never Wanted To Be

I am what you never wanted to be. I am the dancer, the seductress, the sinner, the blood red to your dull white. 

I see your face in my dreams, just like mine except calmer, more peaceful. I know your end was not calm or peaceful, but in the end you did let go and maybe you even went to their unknown heaven. Or are you here in this prison with me? You deserve better. You deserve better than me, and you certainly deserve better than him. 

I could say I see with your eyes, but I don't think you would ever let your eyes see the things that I have. I do have your heart in my chest, beating to remind me that one of us is still alive. 

Where are you, Mary? I can't be you, but could I touch you? Could a little bit of what you have rub off on me?

I have other things that are yours, including him, the one who wants you and might just be willing to take me instead. Do I care about him? Don't make me laugh. He would only do to me what he did to you, and all three of us know it.

Do I idolize you, make you into something you are not? Of course, but so did he.

I wish I could reach my arms out to you, let you pull me up out of this place, and I will finally know what light and peace are like. I could kiss you and taste something a little bit holy, something that could never live here.

I am already sure that I love you more than he did. Which is funny, because so much of you is in me and I do not love myself at all.


End file.
